Zord Attack Vehicles (GB)
The Zord Attack Vehicles are futuristic zords used by the Ranger Operators of the Domed City of Corinth. First Generation (RPM) The first Zord Attack Vehicles are created by Dr. K & her special team to bond with their operators through a universal bio-link. They enhance the rangers abilities. When activated through the use of the Engine Cell Chips they manifest and expand in size and mass. There are a total of 12 Zord Attack Vehicles- all of which allow for a broad range of battle possibilities. They split into three groups forming their own Megazords. Past the first three Zord Attack Vehicles, each Zord has extra special capabilities- four of the Zord Attack Vehicles can form armaments for the primary Megazord, the High Octane Megazord; the two largest zords act as carrier zords; and three each can add onto the Megazord and create three power-up modes, until all 12 come together in one large Ultrazord. Eagle Racer The Eagle Racer (or just the Eagle Zord) is First Generation Ranger Operator Series Red's Zord Attack Vehicle, a hybrid of a race car & an eagle. Its exposed engine pipes spout out flames in his Zord's burst attacks. It has a flight mode as well. In this mode, it uses its claws to crush & carry drones. Lion Hauler The Lion Hauler is Flynn McAlistair's Zord Attack Vehicle. A hybrid of a bus and a lion, it has pure force. On its front screen, it can scroll various words such as "Stop". It is equipped with missiles. Bear Crawler The Bear Crawler is First Generation Ranger Operator Series Yellow's Zord Attack Vehicle, a hybrid of a bear & an ATV. Its top has the ability to be lifted & close hard like it is biting, which lets it crush drones & clamp on enemies. Tail Spinner The Tail Spinner is First Generation Ranger Operator Series Green's primary Zord Attack Vehicle which is a hybrid of a Cycle & a Shark. By placing the Shark Engine Cell Chip into the Zord, the Zord powers up & is ready to be piloted. Wolf Cruiser The Wolf Cruiser is First Generation Ranger Operator Series Black's primary Zord Attack Vehicle which is a hybrid of a police car & a wolf. Croc Carrier The Remote Croc Carrier Zord, also simply called Croc Carrier or Crocodile Carrier, is First Generation Ranger Operator Series Green & Black's secondary shared remote Zord Attack Vehicle which is a hybrid of a crocodile & a trailer. It can carry two Zord Attack Vehicles on its back. It is the first unmanned/remote Zord & utilized the Remote Flux Overthruster Core Reactor. Falcon Zord The Falcon Zord is First Generation Ranger Operator Series Gold's primary Zord Attack Vehicle, a hybrid of a helicopter & a falcon/chicken. Tiger Jet The Tiger Jet is First Generation Ranger Operator Series Silver's primary Zord Attack Vehicle, a hybrid of a jet & a tiger. Whale Zord The Whale Zord is the secondary zord of First Generation Ranger Operator Series Gold & Silver, numbered 9. The Whale Zord is a hybrid of a blue whale & a jumbo jet plane with an alternate jet mode. Paleozord Mammoth Steamer The Mammoth Steamer is a hybrid of a mammoth & a steam locomotive. T-Rex Liner The T-Rex Liner is a hybrid of a Tyrannosaurus rex & a freight liner. Tricera Liner The Tricera Liner is a hybrid of a triceratops & a freight liner. Turbo Falcon Zord The Turbo Falcon Zord is a prototype Zord Attack Vehicle that becomes an ally of the Super Mega Rangers. Road Attack Zord The Road Attack Zord (as named by Gemma) is the First Generation Ranger Operators' wheel-like robot, described by Flynn as a "self-deploying combat weapon" & by Doctor K as a "self-operating Megazord". When the Engine Cell Chip is set in its palm-sized "Wheel Mode" form, it enlarges & transforms into a Megazord-like "Warrior Mode". With the Engine Cells used for the other Zord Attack Vehicles it can transform into a human-sized wheel or warrior mode, & with its own personal Engine Cell, it transforms into the wheel or warrior forms enlarged in-scale to the size of the Rangers' Megazord formations. In its warrior mode, it is highly agile even at full Megazord size, capable of evading its opponent's attacks while it engages in close quarters combat using martial arts. Second Generation (GB) The second Zord Attack Vehicles were created by the Energy Management Center as replacements for the original Zord Attack Vehicles. Unlike their predecessors, which were powered by Engine Cell Chips, these Zord Attack Vehicles have a special system, in which the Cybuddies can pilot the Zord Attack Vehicles for combat as well as access various forms. Cheetah Racer The Cheetah Racer is a black race car piloted by Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Red. It has a Vehicle Mode, an Interface Mode, an Animal Mode, & a Fighter Mode. Gobus-mc-cb-01cheetah.png|Cheetah Racer: Vehicle Mode Racer Busterzord Interface Mode.jpg|Cheetah Racer: Interface Mode Gorilla Loader The Gorilla Loader is a semi-truck piloted by Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Blue. It has a Vehicle Mode, an Interface Mode, & an Animal Mode. Gobus-mc-gt-02gorilla.png|Gorilla Loader: Vehicle Mode Hauler Busterzord Interface Mode.jpg|Gorilla Loader: Interface Mode Rabbit Copter The Rabbit Copter is a helicopter piloted by Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Yellow. It has a Vehicle Mode, an Interface Mode, & an Animal Mode. 200px-GB-RH-03Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit Copter: Vehicle Mode Copter Busterzord Interface Mode.jpg|Rabbit Copter: Interface Mode Beetle Grappler The Beetle Grappler is a crane piloted by Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Gold. It has a Vehicle Mode, an Animal Mode, & a Fighter Mode. This Zord Attack Vehicle, as well as the Stag Striker, can sap Enetron from Virazords. Stag Striker The Stag Striker is a jet piloted by Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Silver. It has a Vehicle Mode & an Animal Mode. This Zord Attack Vehicle, as well as the Beetle Grappler, can sap Enetron from Virazords. Frog Crawler The Frog Crawler is an auxiliary Zord Attack Vehicle that can replace the Rabbit Copter in the GB Megazord formation. Essentially it has an Interface Mode & an Animal Mode. FS-0 frogsub.jpg|Frog Crawler: Interface Mode 200px-FS-0O frog.jpg|Frog Crawler: Animal Mode Lion Chaser The Lion Chaser is Drew's (Ranger Red 2.0) second Zord Attack Vehicle (& later Ranger Black 2.1's main Zord Attack Vehicle) that can replace the Cheetah Racer as the center zord in the formation. It has a Vehicle Mode as a motorcycle, & a Fighter Mode. It can combine with the Rabbit Copter & Gorilla Loader to form the GB Megazord. 200px-TSGB-LT-06 vehicle.png|Lion Chaser: Vehicle Mode Notes See Also *Zord Attack Vehicles in RangerWiki *Mecha (Go-Onger) - Super Sentai counterpart *Mecha (Go-Busters) - Super Sentai counterpart *Buster Vehicles - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Zords Category:Red Zords Category:Blue Zords Category:Yellow Zords Category:Green Zords Category:Black Zords Category:Gold Zords Category:Silver Zords